


You're Not Her

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is drunk with fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Her

After the hunt you, Sam, and Dean went to the bar for a couple beers. Well, a couple turned into a lot for Dean, he was drunk off his ass but not by much

You watched Dean laugh drunkenly at what Sam was saying and smiled, even drunk Dean was still the amazing guy that he was. He turned his head to you and gave you a light kiss, you could taste the alcohol on his breath.

After about 7 more Dean was completely wasted to the point that he didn't recognize you or Sam and that was about the time that you had decided it was time to get him home. Sam was still mostly sober so he was good to drive, you had quite a few drinks in you but could still think and function. Dean though, couldn't.

You traded a look with Sam and you both nodded, you laid your hand on Dean's forearm.

"Dean, honey, I think we should get you home and to bed." You attempted to help him but he yanked his arm away, almost making him go gliding in the other way.

"I got it, I got it." He stood up and you smiled and stood next to him. Sam went and paid for the beers.

You tried to wrap your arms around his waist and arm but he pulled back.

"'m sorry, I have a girlfriend." You smiled widely, even this drunk Dean still was faithful and knew he was taken, that touched your heart.

"I know honey, I'm just trying to help you to the car." Dean looked hesitant but nodded, you smiled and wrapped your arms around him, leading him to the Impala. Dean had the foresight to give you the keys before you went into the bar so you unlocked the door and laid him down in the back, getting in the passenger seat.

When Sam came back, you threw him the keys, still smiling like an idiot. Dean was already passed out.

"What are you so smiley about?"

Your smile just got wider, "What Dean said."

Sam turned the car on and rose an eyebrow, pulling out of the parking lot, "And what did he say?"

"'I'm sorry I have a girlfriend.' I was trying to put my arms around him to help him to the car."

Sam grinned and nodded, "I see. Maybe my brother isn't as such as an idiot as I thought."

You smiled brightly and shook your head, "No. He isn't."

When you got to the bunker you woke Dean up.

He squinted at you as you tried to wrap your arms around him. He moved out of the way, groaning.

"No, no. Girlfriend, I have a girlfriend- Don't touch me." Apparently he was still really wasted if his nap hadn't helped him clear who you were.

"Maybe I should take him?"

When Dean heard his brother he perked up, "Sam! Sammy, this lady is tryna'- tryna' get wiff me. Tell her I have a girlfriend- Better yet, get Y/N."

You traded places with Sam who hauled Dean up, "C'mon Dean, you need to sleep this alcohol off if you can't even recognize your own girlfriend." Sam lugged Dean to the bunker and down the stairs, you trailing after, slightly smiling.

Dean turned his head to Sam, "Whata-are you talkin' 'bout? Go get Y/N. God, Y/N, I miss her. Go get her."

Your smile widen at Dean's drunken babble, he was like a giant puppy right now.

Sam opened the door to yours and Deans bedroom, grunting, "Y/N, is right behind us. She always has been you fucking drunk."

Deans head swiveled to look behind him and Sam and you saw his eyes clear a bit, his face lit up.

"Y/N!" Dean made an off sound when Sam dropped him on the bed, turning to you.

"Have fun." Sam left after, closing the door behind him.

You turned back to see Dean squirming on the bed, stomach down, trying to get comfortable. You went to him and undressed him, scooting him over after so you had room to lay down after you changed into one of Dean's t-shirts.

When you had fully laid down Dean latched onto you like a squid, peppering kisses over your neck making you laugh.

"Okay Dean, c'mon, let's get some sleep. You're going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow."

Dean kissed your neck one more time before nuzzling it, whispering, "I love you."

You kissed his head, "I love you too."

You woke up to Dean still latched onto you, you contently stared at his sleeping face, lazed from sleep. As if he could feel you staring his eyes fluttered open, beautiful forest-green, sleepy eyes stared at you.

His sleep roughed voice greeted you, "Hey baby girl." He leaned in and gave you a sweet kiss, making you smile.

"Hey Dean. How are you feeling?"

"Besides the fact I can't remember what happened when we got to the bar? Okay, I woke up to see a beautiful face with gorgeous eyes staring at me."

You laughed lightly, "You got totally wasted and didn't recognize me and every time I tried to help you, you said and I quote 'I have a girlfriend, get off me.'"

Dean smiled and kissed you, "Well I do have you, not gonna let someone who isn't you touch me."

You smiled, "You were adorable last night."

Dean frowned, "I'm not adorable, I'm tough and scary."

You barked a laugh and kissed him again, "Ya Dean, okay."


End file.
